A conventional coin-operated telephone, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, includes a telephone box 12 having a front panel 14 and side 36. The telephone 10 includes a coin slot 16 for receiving coins and a coin transport clearing lever 18 for clearing coins that may have jammed within the telephone 10. The telephone 10 also includes a push button array 20 for dialing desired numbers, a head-set cradle 22, and a handset 38. The telephone 10 further includes coin return slot 28 having a return slot cover 30 which pivots about pin 60. The manner in which the telephone 10 is used to make a call is well known and accordingly its description will be omitted.
The telephone 10 also includes a pair of locks 26 and 34 for permitting access to a coin box access door plate 24. The lock 26 is a coin box lock and is located on the front panel 14 of the telephone 10 and operates in conjunction with lock 34 to allow access to the coin box. The telephone 10 also includes lock 32 to allow access to the telephone's interior by authorized personnel. Through lock 32, authorized personnel can remove an upper housing 17 of the telephone 10 and perform such tasks as replacing the keypad 20 or maintaining or repairing other components of the telephone 10.
The coin-operated telephone 10 is often the target of vandalism and larceny. Because the coin box within the telephone 10 can hold a large number of coins, thieves often damage the telephone 10 in order to gain access to this money. One common way in which thieves access the coin box is by prying off the coin box access door plate 24. In prying off the coin box access door plate 24, thieves subject the telephone 10 to considerable damage, including damage to the coin return slot 28, return slot cover 30, and other portions of the front panel 14 of the telephone 10. As a result, after the coin box has been stolen from the telephone 10, the entire telephone 10 must be removed and replaced with a new telephone 10.
Telephone companies incur substantial expenses due to this type of vandalism. For instance, the telephone companies not only lose revenue from the money in the coin box, but must also incur considerable expenses in repeatedly replacing the telephones 10. The telephone companies also realize increased labor costs in having their personnel periodically replace the damaged telephones 10.
It is therefore a desire to protect coin-operated telephones 10 from this type of vandalism and larceny. Any device or apparatus used to protect the telephone 10 from vandalism, however, must still permit authorized personnel to access the coin box. Any device or apparatus that protects the coin box should also be compatible with existing telephones 10 and not require the entire replacement of the entire telephone 10.
One apparatus that is commonly used to protect a public coin-operated telephone 10 from vandalism is comprised of a number of locks. One such lock is used to secure a plate across the coin box access door plate 24 and coin return slot cover 30. The plate across the coin box access door plate 24 includes two apertures or cut outs with a first one allowing a user to insert his or her finger into the coin return slot 28 and a second one of the apertures or openings to allow the top end of the coin return slot cover 30 to pivot inwardly. The second lock secures a second plate across the mid portion of the telephone 10, thereby locking the telephone 10 in place. This common device, however, has an intimidating appearance and is rather difficult to install on a telephone 10.